


All The Appearance of Good

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [3]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: A walk in the park.





	All The Appearance of Good

Bridget feels him stop in his tracks, his grip on her hand tightening. “Wha—” she begins, then follows his gaze and instantly knows. Ahead is his sworn enemy, casually walking as he glances down to a thrice-folded newspaper, and she bristles, moving closer to his side, covering his hand with hers.

“Don’t even want to see him,” he murmurs, so they duck down a side trail and manage to escape notice.

“Bastard,” she says, turning back to look at him; his dark hair, his clean-cut look, his expensive suit, all an excellent cover for the traitorous backstabber he is.

“Don’t give Darcy another thought, Jones,” says Daniel. She doesn’t. The park, after all, is lovely at this time of day.


End file.
